1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing a stack-type multi-chip semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a stack-type high-capacity semiconductor package in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked on upper and lower surfaces of a leadframe.
2. Description of the Related Art
A demand for semiconductor packages, including NAND flash products with high capacity, has steadily increased, with a demand for high-capacity memory devices in IT equipment. To satisfy such a demand, as an example of a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package, a method of manufacturing a high-capacity semiconductor package by stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips in an assembly process, rather than by increasing a memory capacity in a wafer manufacturing process, has been adopted.
As methods of stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips, a method of stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips on one of the upper and lower surfaces of a base frame, such as a printed circuit board or a leadframe, and a method of stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips on a surface of a base frame in a zigzag pattern have been introduced. When the leadframe is used as a base frame, however, it is difficult to stack at least four semiconductor chips. Also, when the printed circuit board is used as a base frame to manufacture a stack-type semiconductor package, the stack-type semiconductor package has poor reliability.